User talk:Maui/archive8
Lololollloloooololl First spam <3 09:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I see your <3 and I raise you a <33. 09:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Omg high stakes I fold 09:09, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::♥Hearts and ☻ bowlin' balls homies. (too awake to sleep and too tired to edit...) By the way Felix, about that non sequitor... I will find you, I will shave your dog, and I will glue its fur to your face. Oh yes... you wait... --Powersurge360 09:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If bowlin' balls were made with four holes.... sigh... --Powersurge360 09:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::If I used that heart symbol I would be as bad as Warwick. 09:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or as good, a matter of perspective actually. Oh yes, I went there. --Powersurge360 09:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::...in bed? 09:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Let's not talk about Warwick's and my respective bed talents please. 09:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Talents? --Powersurge360 09:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I am refraining from numerous comments about Felix's 'bed talents.' Does GW:NPA apply to sexual prowess? 09:17, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Probably, but I'm sure it doesn't cover "epileptic flailing" --Powersurge360 09:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dude, it was totally not epileptic. Every move was a chereographed symphony of action. 09:19, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::My, my, the images this does conjure. I was planning on sleeping eventually you know... Have you no consideration for my poor nerves? --Powersurge360 09:20, 11 April 2008 (UTC) I was hoping my tales of locomotion would soothe your nerves. 09:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm a bit light-headed from laughter. I blame the fact that it is 5 30 am... 09:23, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::We're in the same Time Zone? Tis cause for a celebration!--Powersurge360 09:24, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Jedi can bring the booze! Well, I don't drink, but she can bring it anyway! 09:25, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Doubt she has any left... Eh, we can just prick her and recycle, I'm sure she's saturated at this point. --Powersurge360 09:30, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not entirely certain it works that way. 09:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Can't blame the guy for trying. Which state are you in, Surge? (Or general locale, if state is too specific.) 09:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Just as a note, NPA doesn't count for that sort of thing as it isn't an attack- Its harassment! and I suggest we lock this talkpage so it doesn't get so spammed.. >_> — Warw/Wick 09:32, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would suggest locking YOUR FACE! LOLOLOL 09:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::How would that even work? 09:34, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You caught me, I was just trying to see if you guys'd do it... Um... you passed? (Next EC results in murder) North Carolina presently, going back to Kentucky soon. (Another EC, oh Warwick!) Also, Jealous Warwick? (SWEET JESUS STOP IT!!!)(OH MY GOD!)--Powersurge360 09:34, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::LOL, poor Surge! <3 You're far away from me, then. :o 09:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::First try btw, no EC for meeee! :3 09:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Me either. Isk8 lives near me; in fact, as we speak he's only a few miles from my house. 09:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I am jealous. :| 09:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That poor guy... (EC)--Powersurge360 :::::::::::I should totally go visit him at work and be really annoying. 09:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol maybe one of us should contribute something to the wiki instead of spammin' this talk page... (EC Again...)--Powersurge360 09:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I think, at this point, going to sleep is a more viable option. 09:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Everything I type is a valuable contribution, merely by virtue of having been created by moi. 09:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) I think I'm gonna try to fix up an article... I'll do it real slow like so I don't mess anything up --Powersurge360 09:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :No EC that time! Hooray! Those things were pissing me off, one more and I'd hang myself with my cordless mouse --Powersurge360 09:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::You'd be doing it wrong! D: 09:44, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Also, while you're doing that, I'm going to go through every single article and add one character, just to make certain that you'll be EC'ed on completion! 09:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I... would... kill... you... Over and over again. Like a wildebeast. --Powersurge360 09:48, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::shield of deflection on failix nomni lolololol 09:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to bed though. Goodnight! :D 09:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Take it easy man. I'm gonna head to bed when I finish this article--Powersurge360 09:55, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Shameless Self-Promotion Hello, I am (un-successfully) trying to organise some kind of event. It seems that your talkpage is fairly popular, in that you generate 20 odd archives per second (apparently scientifically referred to as "The Maui Boi Effect". Anyway, i will therefore leave this link here and attempt to leach off your popularity. I would also suggest that wikia could reduce complaints about advertising while at the same time make more money, simply by sticking all its google ads down the side of this page, thus getting more hits than the rest of the wiki pages combined (possibly).--Cobalt | Talk 12:16, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :I think we should all be honest about and say it the way it is. All those guys spamming your talkpage are young men trying to get more pictures of you. Just give them what they want so we can stop the unnecessary sucking up. reanor 15:53, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thats the third time today something on the wiki has caused me to nearly die of laughter. Also, i think Ereanor revealed more than he meant in that post "All '''those guys' spamming your talkpage are young men trying to get more pictures of you. Just give them what they want so we can stop the unnecessary sucking up"'' Your secret is out!-- - (Talk/ ) 16:16, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::"We should 'all' be honest." I just didn't want to contradict myself lol. reanor 16:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh yes, that's what you say now xP -- - (Talk/ ) 16:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Lul. — Warw/Wick 16:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I completely missed that non sequitur until you pointed it out, Cobalt. LOL. And I like any sort of contest that promotes creativity -- Penny Arcade did one recently, where you have to write a story about WoW that is exactly ten words long. Something like that could be fun. ;D 16:33, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The WoW one-except-in-GuildWars one sounds fun.| GuildWars Is Fun And Rocks So There Nub Cakes Lol | — Warw/Wick 16:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Most-disparraging-comment-that-can-be-made-about-WoW-in-10-words contest? Not the most snappy title, but sounds good to me ¬_¬. Anyway, since my leaching of Maui's talkpage plan worked faster than expected i will need to think about this tonight and return tomorrow with some concrete ideas, just bear with me untill then :)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've already gotten pictures and I still chat with Maui, so that's not it. There's got to be more to this then meets the eye... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:24, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::to Eranor; Maui's kind and I'm not intrested in her... Lost-Blue 20:26, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Are you familiar with the word joking? Now, if you really feel you need to clarify that you're not one of the young men I mentioned, alright, I'll take your word for it...:S reanor 22:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I prefer almost socially responsible teen and no... Lost-Blue 01:07, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Character boxes Can I borrow them? Lost-Blue 20:20, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :As the co-progenitor of the Character Boxes Template, I give you permission to use them. 20:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::thank you Lost-Blue 20:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::If you need any help figuring it out, leave a message on Ruricu's talk, my talk, Maui's talk, Isk8's talk, or MSN me. 20:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Tee-hee-hee, you said PROGENITOR. And if he hadn't already already given you permission, Blue, I'd've said of course. :] 21:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yup need help lol and i rented SSBB <3 Pit, Olimar, Yoshi, and Pikachu o and Peach :] Lost-Blue 00:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) You tuk mah jarrrrrrb You tuk mah jarb main --Powersurge360 23:55, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Also, did you ever check that bug note that we went ahead and removed like you said you would? I just remembered. --Powersurge360 00:05, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :I've no idea what you just said. o_o And, yes, he spawned in the quest-indicated place for me. 00:17, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::See the hidden comment please --Powersurge360 00:21, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, no, I'm not stupid, I realized that you were saying I took your job... But... what? What job? 00:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Objectifying junk --Powersurge360 00:33, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh. Do me a favor and fix this one. It scares me. 00:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Personally, I think guides SHOULD be in 2nd person. Because it's telling you what to do. Thoughtful 00:49, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, guides I don't mind so much, but sections of it are still horribly written. You wouldn't believe the typos I wrestled with yesterday. 00:52, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can't fix it right now, my lady called, I actually am typing this while she's babbling about something... lol... SHHHH! --Powersurge360 00:54, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Haha, I don't listen to women either. 01:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I can't talk, I was camming/Venting with Ruricu while my best friend was on the phone with me, needing comfort after his longtime girlfriend cheated on him... >_> 01:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::All the while I was secretly making fun of his masculinity. (Talk • ) 01:08, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::No, no, it was pretty obvious. 01:09, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Cheating is a very serious thing, and regardless of whatever method he chose to express his feelings, please, please do not say it makes him less of a man. This and little else are the few things that ever truly offend or upset me, so just don't even start with mockery. There is no reason for anyone to cheat on anyone else. If you do not like someone, break up with them, but if you care for someone, however remotely, and they want a serious relationship, then you either owe them an attempt or a flat, honest breakup. Do not say it is wrong to feel upset when someone betrays all your affections and trusts, do not.--Powersurge360 01:15, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :No, he pretty much deserved it, considering it was the fourth time and he keeps coming back. 01:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Never been in a relationship but fidelity would be important...Lost-Blue 01:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Fidelity is only important in music and marriage. ::::No, I kid. Never cheat. 01:25, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Every relationship deserves one second-chance, and if the guy continues to come back, then it is the fault of both parties. The guy should recognize she is unwilling to continue with the relationship and let her go, and the girl who is evidently unable to keep her legs together should let this apparently forgiving man have a chance at happiness. The point of infidelity stands, however, there is no reason to turn it into a joke of any sort. I suppose I'm sort of pig-headed about this, but it's an issue close to me. --Powersurge360 01:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::To translate Powersurge: "I'm a guy and I can do w/e I want" :/ Lost-Blue 01:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::How dare you. What I'm saying is the relationship obviously won't work and it's the responsibility of both parties to end it as soon as possible. That's all I'm going to say on the matter, I'm done. --Powersurge360 01:29, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::That isn't what Power said at all, Blue. ): 01:33, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dad's 3rd marriage mom's second all break ups caused by father and my parents might get another divorce b/c my dads an ass...Lost-Blue 01:51, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sorry for that, but what does that have to do with the relevancy of this conversation? Also, I'm about done with that article now,it really was a bitch. --Powersurge360 01:54, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Can't trust guys Lost-Blue 01:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Came out wrong >< what I meant to say was can't trust older guys in a relationship. There lol Lost-Blue 02:04, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Can't trust your dad, maybe. He's not really indicative of the entire species though. 02:05, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::My most recent ex is ten years older than me, and he is the most honest, trustworthy and caring person I have ever had the honor of meeting. 02:09, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Which begs the question, why is he an ex? Of course you don't have to answer that, just asking out of curiosity. --Powersurge360 02:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Because neither of us are in the right place to maintain a serious relationship. We split amicably to preserve a possible future. ;] 02:13, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Right place? Internet dating? Lost-Blue 02:29, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Don't be retarded. Right place mentally. 02:30, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I didn't know geesh...most marriages I've seen are over rated. No offense to anyone. Lost-Blue 02:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Probably because most of the couples you know are friends of your parents... like begets like. Still, 50% of marriages in the United States today end in divorce, which fills me with disgust and rage. Commitment is no longer taken seriously. Personal responsibility is a myth in today's culture. 02:33, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :That's probably because a good chunk of today's marriages are post-conception. (Talk • ) 02:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::That also fills me with rage and disgust. Still, it's better than the alternative. 02:37, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :or when people get all worked up b/c of a middle school break up... please they say hi in the halls for like 5 weeks and call it a relationship then break up and cry for days... my sist er married her high school sweet heart :/ hope it lasts... this is their 4th year and they have 2 children together. Lost-Blue 02:37, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Adolescent romance is a joke anyway. 02:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Elementary school romance makes me want to slap a puppy. (Talk • ) 03:38, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::: That would be animal abuse; although it is pointless, I still want one :x Lost-Blue 03:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm sure you wouldn't feed it Iams puppy chow, hmm? 03:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::...whatever happened to all the silly and fun discussions on here? I miss those. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:33, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::So start one, Captain Lazy. 08:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Edit conflict, damn you Failix. Why don't you start one? :o 09:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I would start one, if I wasn't worried it would find some way to turn into a super-serious discussion about how America's media TV has gone from "news" to "exciting reality show". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:26, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Tee Hee So a commercial just came on about the "Buxon Over-The-Shoulder Expandable Organizer" which is made of "Supple Leather". Discuss. --Powersurge360 18:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :"The Buxon Over-The-Shoulder Expandable Organizer", err....what the hell?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:37, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's either a purse or a man-purse that's trying to sound less purse-like. And failing. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:42, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's pretty much what it is. Ah, American ingenuity, lol. I heard the commercial while I was messin' on my laptop and I couldn't stop laughing about the poor word choice. --Powersurge360 18:46, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, so i can type this into google images without fear then?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:47, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::As long as you don't have a phobia for pleather or bad inventions. (Talk • ) 18:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::In theory, you should be able to type ANYTHING into Google images safely. That whole Safe Search thing, and all. If you're worried, set it to strict, then search for something. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:49, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Safe-Search!? That is the most deceptively named concept in years. Type the most innocent thing you can think of into Google images with safe search on it's default and you will still find porn if you click the next page button enough times-- - (Talk/ ) 18:52, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"Your search - The Buxon Over-The-Shoulder Expandable Organizer - did not match any documents." :(-- - (Talk/ ) 18:53, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, then don't click the "next" button 50 times. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:54, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Did the poor word choice have to do with the "over-the-shoulder" part? Thoughtful 18:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Buxton, sorry, typo. But yeah, dedication is often rewarded. here it is --Powersurge360 18:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) But yeah, over the shoulder boulder holders are bras, which hold "suppleness" so to speak. Yeah... --Powersurge360 18:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) : If i was in charge, i'd a called it a "bag" rather than an "over the shoulder expandable organiser" which still sounds like innuendo-- - (Talk/ ) 18:58, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, when I read that product description my first thought was demi or full cup? Then again, I may be biased. 19:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Love userbox I get no credit? qq Lost-Blue 02:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Read the hidden text. 02:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::? Lost-Blue 02:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::This is exactly what the userbox code says: ::: ''' ::: 03:04, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Need to start paying attention for hidden comments bruh, lol. --Powersurge360 03:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Break the Ice? Lost-Blue 05:56, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::What are you talking about? 05:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Its Britney bitch Lost-Blue 05:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Rock the Vote Maui Boi (and friends) come and poll dance-- - (Talk/ ) 12:29, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm better with the homophone. 19:55, 14 April 2008 (UTC) You now have An expense account: -- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 00:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Identity theft scam. [[User:Misfate|♥Misfate'''♥]] 00:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Omgeh, I want one! :O (Talk • ) 01:05, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::looks like a strider to mee Lost-Blue 01:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::They have the exact same physical appearance...-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 01:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::: "Lies People Told Me" Lost-Blue 01:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: :O! Oh, boy! I'd like to buy one GuildWiki, please. 01:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: 400k; money goes here ----> Lost-Blue 01:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Maui Is a gender-shifting mostly female Polynesian Goddes of mischief, trickery, curiosity, and deciet. If any of this information blame the lady who wrote this packet we read today. Lost-Blue 01:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :o ok. 01:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: yup you don't care lol Lost-Blue 01:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::SOUNDS ACCURATE IMO. I ATE AN ENTIRE CHOCOLATE CAKE ALL BY MY WEE SELF. SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR. I LOVE YOU BLUE. SUGARY BLUE DRINK EL OH EL. 01:52, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not really hyper today... Lost-Blue 01:54, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'M SORRY ): Would you like some of MINE??? 01:55, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Idk im hungry but don't know what yo eat. Lost-Blue 01:57, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::HAMBURGERS. with cheese. NOMNOMNOM 01:58, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm eating (meat)balls in tomato sauce.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 02:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::meat can be anything from chicken to the hangy thingie and im eating cheetos >< imma fattie Lost-Blue 02:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) drunk dial im gonna drunk dial you on your talk page everytime i drink. im not even drunk i just love you. you and me baby. we're gonna go places. like aruma. and jamaica. oo... i wanna take ya... down to KOKOMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!03:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Gtfo. 03:57, 16 April 2008 (UTC)